Junto a ti
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Nunca he deseado ser una criatura con una vida eterna. Pero si fuera junto a ti..." Este fic participa del Reto "Que le sucedió a mi personaje favorito" del foro "Bite, blood and love" Subaru x OC Pésimo summary


_**¡Holas! ¡La verdad no tengo mucho que decir!**_

 _ **Disfruten~**_

 _ **Junto a ti**_

 **Corrían, sin mirar atrás. Ellos le seguían. A él por monstruo, y a ella por traidora. Perderían a una de las mejores antes de permitir tal atrocidad. Además, era uno de los príncipes. Era incluso peor. Por eso, cuando ella les dio las razones por las cuales rechazaba matarle, lo supieron de inmediato. Ella, la mejor de todas, una cazadora de vampiros de su calaña, se había enamorado del menor de la familia Sakamaki. Se había enamorado de un ser horripilante como él. Se había enamorado de un vampiro, y el amor era correspondido. Eso se condenaba y se condenaba con la muerte**.

-o-

 **Subaru la había visto varias veces, en el bosque, por la noche. No se preocupó mucho. Supuso que era una de las chicas que sospechaba de que existiera algo raro en los alrededores y quería estar segura de estar "protegida". Sin embargo, al tiempo comprendió su verdadera naturaleza, ella era una cazadora. Ella siempre estaba en el bosque con sus compañeros entrenando, corriendo, disparando, pero a veces, cuando no estaba con ellos, veía un lado, el cual, quería pensar que sólo él conocía.**

 **Ella era muy solitaria, y a pesar de esa sonrisita que les daba a las personas, Subaru podía darse cuenta de la falsedad de esta. Cuando estaba sola, miraba la luna, suspiraba, y, más de una vez, la había oído llorar. Por lo poco que había escuchado, sus padres habían sido asesinados, y, supuso que por el odio que demostraba al oír la palabra "vampiro", ellos habían muerto por esta razón.**

 **No podía dejar de observarla, por mucho que lo intentara. Siempre terminaba arrastrándose hasta el bosque, y la veía. Ella nunca se había acercado demasiado a él, ni viceversa, pero eran conscientes de la presencia del otro. Cuando Subaru se resolvía a hablarle, ella desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche.**

 **Por un tiempo, no la volvió a ver, pero muy grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio, demasiado cerca de la mansión, acorralada por los Raito y Ayato. Se frustró mucho, pensando que ella era de las fáciles, que con una estúpida sonrisita y un piropo caía, y más que otra cosa, se decepcionó, porque pensó que ella era diferente. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó a los trillizos maldecir y correr, supo que ella se había metido en algo peligroso, y sin pensarlo demasiado, la atrapó cuando pasó por enfrente de él y la llevó hasta los rosales, donde la mantuvo oculta hasta que sus hermanos mayores perdieron el interés en seguirle la pista.**

 **En ese momento fue cuando mantuvieron su primera conversación. Ella fue amable, dándole las gracias, y preguntándole por qué la había ayudado. Subaru sólo suspiró, y le demostró que él no era distinto, que él también era un vampiro, y que estaba al tanto de que ella era una cazadora, hecho que no la sorprendió.**

" _¿Y? Digo… Si quisieras hacerme daño… Si quisieras matarme… Ya lo hubieras hecho. Noté cuando estabas allí, en el bosque. Y ahora me protegiste de los otros. No creo que seas como ellos. De todas formas, tengo que irme. Gracias. ¡Ah! ¡No sé tu nombre!_

… _Subaru._

 _¡Muchas gracias, Subaru! ¡Hasta la próxima!"_

-o—

 **Así había comenzado todo. Luego, ella apareció en el mismo instituto que él, y se enteró de otras cosas, como su nombre, edad, su pasado. Y ella fue quien le comentó todo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían terminado en una relación, pero de algo estaba seguro. El que los estuvieran cazando, era su culpa. Su misión, era matarle. Lo que ella necesitaba para estar en paz con los suyos, era su cabeza.**

 **Pero se había negado a hacerlo. Había alegado que ya no era posible para ella hacerlo, que lo que sentía ya era demasiado fuerte, que él no era como todos. Quiso hablar con aquellos que había llamado familia, pero no la recibieron agradablemente. A sus ojos, ella había sido ensuciada por los vampiros. Y la única forma de salvarla de eso, era matándola.**

 **Los habían atacado por la noche, cuando estaban en el bosque, de paseo. Habían disparado sin contemplaciones, y tuvieron que correr. Ella tropezó, y en ese instante, aprovecharon para acorralarles. Le estaban apuntando a ella en la cabeza. Subaru podía huir. Podía abandonarla, pero… no podía hacerlo. No era capaz. Había dejado todo por él.**

" _Si te matamos a ti, vampiro… La dejaremos. Ella ha sido mancillada por ustedes, pero puede arreglarse. Si ella te mata… Le perdonaremos todo."_

**Subaru suspiró, y la miró fijamente. Le habían alcanzado una espada que sostenía débilmente en la mano. El resto de los cazadores se habían alejado, esperando que ella blandiera la espada y acabara con todo. Pero ella no quería hacerlo. No quería. Subaru era lo mejor que le había pasado. Miró esos ojos rojos, esperando que él le dijera cualquier cosa para evitar que lo hiciera, pero el albino no abrió la boca. La observó con ternura, y le tomó la mano, colocando el filo de la espada en su cuello. Le susurró por última vez, y entonces todo se terminó para él.**

-o—

" _¿Estás segura de querer esto, jovencita? Una vez que te conviertas…_

 _Sí. Lo estoy. Hágalo por favor."_

 **Quería convertirse. Quería conocer cada una de las sensaciones que su amado había tenido. Quería vengarse. Quería asegurarse de que todos se enteraran de que había vampiros diferentes. Además, sus últimas palabras habían sido muy importantes.**

" _Nunca he deseado ser una criatura con una vida eterna. Pero si fuera junto a ti..."_

 _ **FIN.**_

 **¡** _ **Yeeey! ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿No lo saben? ¿Debería dejar de hacer preguntas? Pues sí, debería. En fin. Hice el tema "muerte de mi personaje favorito" y admitiré que lo hice en un ratito libre que tuve en el cole, pero estoy muy conforme con lo que salió.**_

 _ **PD: Si alguien se quiere pasar por mi perfil, tengo una historia en proceso de Shu x OC, sólo promociono.**_

 _ **En fin. ¿Review? ¿Por fis? ¿Por fa?**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!~**_


End file.
